


The One And Future King

by Slightly_Disturbed_Cookie_Girl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur gets brought back, Arthur is confused, Beware, F/M, Lots of Angst, M/M, Merlin has a crush on Arthur, Merlin is old, Resurrection, The epilogue still applies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slightly_Disturbed_Cookie_Girl/pseuds/Slightly_Disturbed_Cookie_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur dies. Merlin lives near Avalon to await the return of his friend that he loves. What happens when Arthur does?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One And Future King

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I swore I gave up writing fanfiction. That was until I thought of this plot and it made me feel so sad so I'm going to share it. I thought somebody out there would have wrote something along these lines but no one has as far as I know. Please review and tell me if you like it! <3

The days passed in a blur now. Each day phasing into the next so he had no idea how much time had passed until about a century had gone by. After he realised, he just became resigned and admitted to himself that he was just tired of everything. But he still had his duty. A single reason to not join the afterlife which was extremely important for the future.

After Merlin gave Arthur his funeral, he sent a message to Camelot about their kings death. He couldn't return there. How could he? It was his fault their King was dead and the kingdom held so many memories for him, Merlin didn't think he would survive the mental torture that visiting the kingdom would bring. 

He knew Guinevere became queen when news reached her of Arthur's death. Camelot flourished under her rule but, when she passed away, the kingdom turned against itself and Camelot was no more. Only ruins were left. Only ruins remained of one of the only places Merlin would ever call home.

Merlin tried so hard to forgot about him, about Arthur. However, no matter how hard he tried, he always remembered.

At first he blamed the dragon, so many years had passed and the dragons name had escaped from Merlins memories. The dragon must had known Arthur was to die and yet still allowed Merlin to befriend, to get close to and, he could barely think the word, love him. He must have known and still let Merlin get hurt anyway. But, as the years passed, Merlin gave up blaming others as, deep down, he knew it was his own fault Arthur died. He had killed Morgana but at what cost? He had lost Arthur and, even now, even centuries later, he still hasn't recovered from his loss.

He remained near Avalon and became known as a hermit and the crazy old man that lived down the road. He shouldn't let the rumours get to him but he couldn't help himself. They hurt. He didn't do anything to stop them though. He didn't have the heart to do much anymore but snap at people and remain alone with his thoughts and memories of a past long gone. He never left from by Avalon though. If there was a slim chance, however small it may be, that Arthur would return to him, then he would take it. He would take it even if it meant Merlin would lose himself. He just didn't know if he'd be able to survive if there was no chance that Arthur would return to him. It would just make his heartache a hundred times worse.

Today was just another day. Another Wednesday. He'd lived through thousands of them. The year was 2007 and it was about a thousand years since Arthur had died. Honestly, it didn't feel like a thousand years. Time just passed to quickly to tell.

He hated how much technology had evolved since the medieval era. It was this that Merlin thought as a motorbike roared past, making him wince with the volume. Merlin didn't venture outside a lot, hence people calling him a hermit, but he needed to visit the shop for milk. It seemed so mundane but his stores had run out.

From where he was walking down the path, he could see the Lake of Avalon and the island within it. There was a figure standing on the island. They were tall and blonde but Merlin couldn't see their face from here. They were vaguely familiar but Merlin didn't know why. It was probably just someone he'd seen around the village perhaps.

Merlin went to carry on walking towards his house before something stopped him dead in his tracks. The figure turned around. He must be dreaming. Maybe he's going mad. This isn't real. But he couldn't stop himself.

"Arthur!?"


End file.
